Need For Speed: Carbon Unleashed
by CatnipEverdeenIsABadass
Summary: Tobey Marshall and his crew come back for a new adventure when English billionaire, Bill Engram, comes by for a visit. He offers Tobey Marshall sponsorship and an opportunity to make the most aggressive American car ever. A new rival would crest as he finishes "Project Carbon."


Tobey Marshall and his friends sit in a shop that's a couple miles outside of Los Angeles California. In the shop sits a red 2013 Shelby GT500 with black stripes, a white 2016 Nissan GT-R NISMO, and a custom 2013 Ford F-450 with a supply setup on the bed. Tobey turns and looks at his girlfriend, Julia Maddon. He grabs her hand and looks down at it. Julia blushes just a bit and moves in to kiss Marshall. Tobey also advances and touches lips with the blonde woman. Tobey and Julia pull away after their kiss.

Tobey gets up from his seat and walks towards the Mustang until he hears the sound of an exotic car roll up. That exotic car was a black Pagani Huayra with an orange stripe running down the middle. It must've been someone that was rich, then he thought about Bill Engram. Engram was the guy who let Marshall borrow the 2014 Shelby Mustang Custom to run in DeLeon. A guy in his mid-50s steps out of the Pagani and walks towards Tobey. He realizes that it was Bill Engram.

The guy starts to speak with an english accent. "Hello Tobey Marshall. Long time no see, and you too Julia."

"Mister Engram, sorry about wrecking your one-of-a-kind Mustang. I promise that it won't happen again." Tobey instantly apologizes,

"It's fine Tobey. Remember the deal we had?" Engram asks Tobey.

"Yeah, I do. The only car that survived was the only evidence that brought Dino to justice, even if I had to pay for my misdemeanor." Marshal explains.

"That's fine and I want to sponsor you for DeLeon, and I'll help you with your new company also. Are you in?"

"I'm in. When is DeLeon?"

"Roughly a couple weeks from now. I even have a supercar from Do

dge that can be faster than that Mustang you drove two years ago."

"What's the car?"

"The car is a Dodge Viper ACR. It's much faster than the normal Viper. It was built to handle. With it stock, the car makes about 645 horsepower and 600 lb-ft of torque. This one needs to be finished and needs to have your special Carbon touches. It is the last year of the Viper and it'll be the very last one off the production line."

"So it's the world's last Dodge Viper? I'll take it."

"Alright, I'll have the car here by tomorrow. I'll have it flown in from England."

Engram turns towards his Pagani and climbs in. He closes the gullwing door and drives off towards the airport. Engram would later call in to his company and have them ship off a Yellow Dodge Viper ACR to Los Angeles. Tobey turns towards his friends and smiles a bit, showing he was in a good mood.

"Well boys, looks like we got something to do. Let's prepare for the arrival of this car." Tobey says to his friends.

"Tobey, you sure you want to go along with this? You remember how the last race went, all those cars are much faster than a Viper. 645 horsepower is a lot but it might not keep up with the stock power." Finn says, pretty much making a point.

"Finn is right, that Viper is not as good as that Pagani. You'd have to do some serious modding to do that. It would take us roughly a month to get the car prepared." Joe adds on.

"But we're pretty fast, we can get the car to at least 1000 horsepower in a week and that'll give us some time test the car and make sure it's fast." Tobey argues.

"Alright, fine. It's not like we've done this before." Finn would say.

"Dude, do you even have any plans for this car?" Joe asks Tobey.

"Well since we do carbon fiber work now, we can replace the normal panels with carbon fiber panels. It'll make the car lighter than it is and we can still add power upgrades." Tobey explains to the crew. "I want to see the Viper making near 1000 horsepower, that means new cam, new exhaust, tuned ECU, and a ported supercharger for mods."

"How are we gonna get that much money for parts?" Benny questions.

"We're gonna race, all of us. Race for either slips or cash. If we get slips, we sell the car we won right after the slip is signed over to us. Cash would be preferable though." Tobey replies.

"Ah, ok. So when do we start racing?" Benny says.

"As soon as you can find one."

Joe suddenly speaks up. "Hey Tobey, I think I might know a race that is offering high money tonight but you have to pay to get in. That money is soon put into a melting pot and winner takes the money."

"What's the entry amount?" Julia asks.

"$500." Peck answers back.

"Shouldn't the entry price be a little higher and what's the limit on racers?" Julia asks him again.

"Yes the entry price should be higher but the limit is six racers. It'll all add up to $3,000 total." Joe answers.

Tobey and his crew sit in a parking lot that evening. He watches the entrance, trying to spot his competition. Tobey would see a white 2018 Shelby GT350 roll up with blue stripes. It's 5.2 Liter Flat-plane crank V8 roars as it enters the parking lot. Soon, a Porsche 911 GTS rolls up into the parking lot. It's engine sounding nice. The last two competitors were two hero handling cars, the Nissan Skyline "Godzilla" GT-R r34 and a brand new BMW M4 GTS. The drivers climb out of their cars, Tobey included. Tobey would see his cousin, Jack, get out of the GT350. He walks over towards the Shelby with his hands in the pockets of his brand-new leather jacket.

Jack looks over at Tobey with a smile, the guy looking much younger than Tobey. Jack starts making his way over to Tobey. Marshall starts running towards Jack and then embrace in a bro hug. They then let go of each other. Jack had super dark brown hair with brown eyes. He was a little taller than his older cousin. Jack had on pair of blue jeans, a black jacket, and a black t-shirt. He takes out his earbuds and sticks them in his pocket.

"Tobey, it's been forever." Jack exclaims. He was surprised that his cousin would show up at a street race after the incident that happened back in 2014.

"Yes, it has. Man, you've gotten tall." Tobey says calmly

"Thanks. I heard about Pete, sorry for your loss." Jack says sadly. "He was a good kid, gonna miss hanging with him."

The driver of the Porsche looks over at the Marshall boys. The driver had a feminine build but she had a helmet on, not revealing her face. The woman puts her hands on her hips and watches them. Tobey notices her watching him

"Hey Jack, who's that woman?" Tobey asks.

"That's "The Hood", she's one of the best racers in the city next to you. Why did you even come back to the racing world? These new guys will eat up that Shelby of yours if you mess up one bit." Jack asks, wanting to change the subject.

"I have a new project vehicle that I need to work on but my new business isn't bringing in much dough."

"Can you tell me what that project is?" Jack asks, being nosy.

"Can't tell you but it's really special and is the world's fastest streetable track car."

"Is it really?"

"Hell yeah, it's being shipped from my sponsor in England."

"Is it seriously a Koenigsegg?"

"No, it isn't. Tried to stay away from Koenigsegg, memories from the past that I don't want to remember."

"Oh, alright. Guess I won't ask anymore questions." Jack sighs as he returns back to his vehicle.

The Hood climbs into her Porsche and fires it up, putting the car into first gear. The driver of the r34 Skyline GT-R starts his car up, the inline six running smoothly. Tobey walks back to his Shelby GT500, feeling unsure about the Porsche driver. He climbs into the GT500 and fires it up, revving it's 5.8 Liter Supercharged V8. The GT500 was one of the fastest cars in this race, pushing 662 Horsepower. The GT350, the second fastest car, is pushing roughly 526 horsepower which would be enough to keep up with it's older sibling, the GT500.

The performance cars line up on the street, Tobey's car is right next to his cousin's car. The Porsche sits in pole position with the BMW M4 GTS right next to it. In the very back sits the blue Nissan Skyline GT-R r34.

Suddenly the radio comes to life with a male voice. "Ready, racers?"

Each performance car roars, each having a unique sound. The GT500 sounding muscular while it's younger sibling sounds more exotic than anything. The Hood's Porsche 911 GTS's engine builds boost, getting ready for the race. Tobey focuses on the road ahead, getting into the zone. He presses in his clutch and puts the shifter in first gear. Tobey revs the 5.8 Liter V8, letting the supercharger whine get into the heads of the other racers.

"Get set…" The voice says.

Jack puts his earbuds in and has a music track already playing. Each of the cars were revving pretty hard, almost near the redline. Tobey keeps his clutch held in as he's ready to go. The voice on the radio tells them to go and the cars are off, the Porsche getting a good launch on the other cars due to the fact that it has all-wheel drive. Tobey has a decent launch, though the GT500 wants to spin its wheels since it has almost 700 horsepower but it goes 0-60 in 3.9 seconds for a horrid launch. The rpm was too high and the asphalt was really cold. The BMW has a perfect launch, the sticky tires working overtime on the cool asphalt. Jack's launch was a lot better than Tobey's, but the hotshot has a better tire compound and size compared to the GT500.

The Skyline drafts off of the GT350, gaining a ton of speed. It gets enough speed and then drafts Tobey's GT500. The bulky Mustangs fight for third place, both of them doing decently. First corner comes up, the Porsche taking the lead. Right behind the Porsche is the M4 GTS, handling much better than the GT500. Tobey brakes hard, getting off the power. He kicks the rear end out and gets back on the power, managing to keep up with the BMW even though drifting was slower. Jack passes Tobey on the inside, gaining third place.

The cars hit a straight, with Jack and Tobey fighting for third. Both cars are neck and neck. The BMW runs wide into a right hand corner, Tobey taking the inside line. Jack slams on his brakes, almost hitting the M4. The Porsche is still leading, it being a couple corners ahead. This chick could race. Tobey takes second place as he exits the corner. He goes full throttle, shifting to fourth. The GT500 is doing 109 mph on the straight. It's now catching up to the lightest car in the race.

The driver of the r34 is soon right behind Tobey. Tobey notices the r34 in his rearview mirror. He decides to block the blue Skyline, swerving across the road. Tobey upshifts, going to fifth gear. The corner comes up and he skips gears, going to third gear. Tobey rips the handbrake and drifts right, blocking the Skyline more.

"C'mon…" The driver of the blue Skyline says. He spots an opening in Tobey's line and guns it after ripping the corner. The driver, Nick, screams by Tobey on the straight, it's turbocharged I-6 sounding menacing.

Tobey shifts to fourth gear, trying to catch back up. He looks over at Nick's car with a smile. Big Joe and his BMW M4 GTS have spun out, leaving four racers in the race. Jack is suddenly in front of Tobey, smiling. The GT350 slides in front of Tobey and leaves him the dust along with the Nissan. Tobey musters enough guts to use the slipstream to catch up. The GT500 is now behind Jack and Nick. He swings wide on a corner and tries passing Jack.

Jack sees this and starts pushing towards the outside. Tobey grunts and brakes, allowing Jack to swing and miss. Jack's Mustang slams into a telephone pole and it out of the race. Jack slams his hands on the steering wheel and rolls his window and climbs out, Dukes of Hazzard style. Tobey looks in his left mirror and sighs. "God kid, better luck next time." Marshall says, not really worried about Jack. Jack was a tough kid, he could handle himself. Tobey was surprised with how fast the kid could drive. He's like a devil behind the wheel.

The big heavy GT500 screams down the straight, the 5.8 Liter Ford Small block V8 sounding like a bat out of hell. It's right up with the r34 and the 911 GTS.

Going into the next corner, Marshal and Nick are neck and neck. Tobey has the inside line, left of the GT-R. Nick stays confident, trying to fight the car for some control. The Hood maintains a good lead, pulling in the corners. Tobey takes second place, winning that corner and then the next one. It's now the final straight in the race, just a 1/4 mile. Tobey knows that he can win the drag race to the finish. He pulls the big heavy GT500 in the lane next to The Hood. The GT500 starts to pull on the 911, it having more power and the tire to put the power down.

Both cars are neck and neck, Tobey's car is only a couple inches away from The Hood. Tobey knew his chances were slim.

 _Only a ¼ mile left...You got this, Marshall._ Tobey thinks to himself as his car screams by the 911.

Nick is keeping up but won't have the chance to win the race, the road being blocked by the 911 and Tobey's GT500. The Hood looks over at the GT500 as she and Tobey cross the line, Marshall clearly winning. The Hood was entirely surprised by Marshall's guts. Tobey starts applying his brakes, slowing down. He shuts his headlights off and smiles from the enjoyment of racing and winning.


End file.
